Misadventures of Middle School
by IamBigRich
Summary: Join Billy as he gains new experiences and conquers adventures as he begins middle school.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Billy could hear the dreaded buzzing of his mother's alarm clock from the other side of the wall. He knew it was 6:00 a.m., he knew it was the first day of school, and had no interest in going to school. To hinder his fate for as long as possible, Billy turned around and pulled his blanket over his head, momentarily falling back asleep.

"Billy, wake up," his mom sternly barked from the kitchen, as she prepared his favorite breakfast, Eggo waffles with extra blueberry syrup. "You can't be late for your first day of middle school."

"Middle school," Billy muttered to himself, palms in face, rubbing his face.

As he crept out of bed, Billy contemplated what middle school would be like. "Will I fit in?" Billy constantly mumbled to himself as he began to dress for school.

_Will I be able to reach my locker?_

_Will they make fun of me? _

_How will I handle it?_

To soothe the anxiety, Billy silently recollected his days in elementary school while he slipped into his newly purchased jeans and reached for his favorite Nike t-shirt.

In elementary school, he was a sort of a legend. He was funny, athletic and popular, even with the girls, but he wasn't a big fan of them, yet. Every day he would arrive at school and the younger kids would stare in awe, as he walked the playground with the sort of gusto elementary school students only dreamed of having, with his Mario Bros. backpack and WWE shirt, which depicted such superstars as John Cena, Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker.

According to the other elementary school students, the best thing about Billy was his ability to joke and play pranks like nobody else. His most legendary prank came against Principal Coe, whose first name was Chris. One day, before Mr. Coe arrived at school, Billy snuck into his office and connected a voice changer to the intercom system, so that same morning, when Mr. Coe made the daily announcement, his voice sounded like a combination of a chipmunk and whatever a kangaroo might sound like.

Although Billy knew how to be cool around other elementary school students, he did have some fears of which nobody knew, the fear of middle school, juniorhighphobia, of you will, and there was one thing that went against him, his height.

Billy is four-feet-six-inches tall. In elementary school, his height made no difference because he was around first and second-graders every day. In middle school, he would be interacting with seventh and eighth-graders, who were known to reach heights at tall as six-feet-four-inches, and even taller, in the most extreme instances. To add insult to injury, Billy knew he was the shortest boy in each of the surrounding elementary schools. The next shortest boy, of which he knew, was Johnny "Short-Stuff" McGee, who stood at intimidating four-feet-eleven-inches tall.

"You'd better be getting dressed up there," Billy's mom threatened.

"I am, Mom; don't worry," Billy replied, as he made his way downstairs, to be met by his soggy waffles marinating in room-temperature blueberry syrup.

"You better eat quickly; we need to leave in 10 minutes. You need to get to school early so you make sure you get your schedule."

Billy's stomach began to churn as he and Mom packed their belongings into their stagnant gray minivan and Billy bucked himself in the front seat, barely being able to see over the dashboard.

While in the car, Mom turned the radio to her favorite station, 105.5 Pop Radio. Billy hated this station. The station only played music from ten-to-twenty years ago, none of which Billy enjoyed.

"Welcome back to 105.5 Pop Raaadiiiiiiiio," bellowed the DJ and background tracks. "This one is for all of you kids heading back to school today, the Beach Boys: _Be True to Your School_."

"Rah rah rah. Be true to your school," bellowed from the speakers. Mom started dancing and singing horribly, as she always did, whenever Billy was in the car.

Billy rolled down his window to get some fresh air and placed his chin on his arms as he laid them on the arm rest, dreading his arrival at Willow Peaks Middle School. Without realizing it, Billy had just fallen asleep as Mom pulled into the school parking lot.

"Ok, kiddo, we're here," Mom's words woke him from his brief slumber, and Billy looked up to see the sea of middle school kids scattered as far as the walls would allow.

In a bit of panic, Billy smiled and pleaded, "Can't I just go to work with you, just for day?"

"Nope," Mom replied, "this is your first day; you can't miss your first day."

Billy let out one last sigh, opened the door and hopped out of the van. "Bye, honey, I love you! Have a good day," Mom exclaimed, almost to the point where everybody could hear her. Billy glared back and gave a frustrated wave as he heard some snickers holler from the sea of adolescence.

There was nothing Billy could do. He put on his most confident face and made his way through the sea of kids to begin middle school.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"What have I gotten myself into?" Billy muttered, wishing he could return to the friendly confines of elementary school.

While grasping tightly to his backpack, Billy initiated his journey for the Holy Grail which, in his mind, was the Attendance Office. Billy began the journey by heading down a long pathway full of eager seventh and eighth grade students reminiscing about a summer-long hiatus from one another.

Keeping a steady, albeit slow, pace, Billy couldn't help but overhear the conversation between a cluster of girls happening above him.

"Oh my god, Manda, you look so good; I love your haircut."

"Thanks. You look great too; I love your tan. Is that a Coach purse?

"Of course, my mom bought it when we went to Hawaii this summer; isn't it hot?"

Billy lightly shook his head and continued his path.

Once through the daunting halls of the long corridor, Billy reached the commons, which felt like the Grand Canyon, compared to his petite frame.

_This is going to be impossible_, Billy thought to himself, hoping for some sort of clue of the desired location.

As he stood, seemingly paralyzed, groups of eight graders passed him with obvious stares of confusion, usually followed by snickers between the group of students.

"Hi, I'm Billy. Can you hel…," Billy attempted to ask for help.

The group of students continued walking away, meeting up with a second group, leaving Billy to fend for himself. Billy offered a sarcastic wave and nearly offered a gesture, but resisted.

After his unsuccessful attempts at socializing, Billy found the Attendance Office, with the help of the glare from a newly washed white Toyota Corolla, a car which seemed familiar to Billy.

"Aha!"

After finding the office, Billy ran toward the promise land, only to be met with a single-file line of students awaiting their schedules. Billy rushed to the end of the line and patiently waited for his schedule.

"Hi, I'm Billy. What's your name?" Billy asked the person in front of him, a tall, lanky seventh grader with red, curly hair, bifocals nearly two inches thick and freckles as orange as the safety cone helping keep the restless students in the line.

"Hi, I'm Seymour," the lanky student responded, timidly, inadvertently spitting the saliva stuck between his tongue and buck-teeth.

The tall student reached his lanky arm down toward Billy to shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Seymour. What grade are you in?"

"Seventh, but I've skipped a grade or two; at least that's what my parents have told me."

Billy was amazed. He would never imagine being able to skip grades.

"Wow, you must be a genius, like Doogie Howser, or something."

"Well, not quite, but he is my role model, well, one of them, at least."

The kids in front of Billy and Seymour looked back with glares at the two while they conversed, as if disgusted with what they were saying.

"What's up with these kids?" Billy whispered to Seymour.

"Huh?"

Billy should have known he couldn't whisper to his new-found elevated companion.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Billy responded, looking down at the cracked blacktop, digging his foot into the ground, as he had embarrassed himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Billy reached the front of the line for his schedule. He walked up confidently to the table, hopped as high as he could and landed backside-first on the steel chair next to the table.

"Hi, I'm Billy, Billy Little," declared Billy, smiling only as he could.

What a fitting name for the seventh grader who stood just four-foot-six.

The young lady controlling the table smiled and stared at Billy, head tilted so her long, black hair caught the fall breeze, as if he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Billy Little, Billy Liiitle…" the pretty girl spoke, digging through the box, which was alphabetized by last name, L-Z. 

"Oh wait, Little, L. You would need to go to the table over there," the pretty girl pointed to a table 20 feet to her left, which had a line of 19 waiting for their schedules.

Billy's jaw dropped and he hung his head in disappointment, knowing he would have to wait in that line.

"KIDDING!" shouted the pretty girl, giggling innocently, almost in a flirty way, as she handed Billy his schedule. "I'm Jennifer, by the way." She offered he hand for Billy to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer," Billy replied, blushing and smiling.

Billy hopped off of the chair and observed his schedule:

Math: Ms. Williams

English: Mr. Doofus

P.E. :

Science: Mr. Instein

History: Ms. Davidson

Cooking: Mrs. Gretchen.

"Well, off to Math I go," Billy boasted to himself, confidently, as if here were six-feet tall, as he strutted to his first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

*RING*

The first bell of the day had rung, which gave Billy more capability to navigate campus the way he wanted to. As he watched the seventh and eighth grade classes scatter to find the room numbers, Billy strutted his way into his first class.

"Hello, class, please, take a seat," guided Ms. Williams, a younger teacher, who appeared to have two or three years under her instructional belt.

Ms. Williams looked like a modern teacher, completely unlike the old guy on the sitcom Billy loves watching. Mr. Bee…, er, no, Mr. Feeny. Yes, that was it, Mr. Feeny.

Ms. Williams was in her mid-twenties, had blond hair reaching just past her shoulders and wore khakis pants and the most colorful blue blouse one had ever seen.

Billy quickly rushed to a seat near the middle, to back end of the class, so it was more difficult to be seen. He took his seat, attempting to place his newly opened white binder in the basket under his chair.

"Let me get that for you," chimed the sweet voice of Jennifer, the student Billy met minutes prior, as she helped him guide his binder into the basket.

Billy smiled, unable to look into her eyes. "Thank you," he muttered, almost incoherently.

"You're welcome, Billy," responded Jennifer, smiling like the anger Billy perceived her to be.

"Hello class. My name is Ms. Williams, and no, if you're wondering, I am NOT related to Robin," she advised, as she let out a soft laugh, which lead to a snort. The entire class stared at her in confusion, with a few students looking around, bemused. Ms. Williams accepted the response and continued introducing herself.

"Welcome to my classroom. I teach Pre-Algebra, Algebra and classes in basic math. Luckily for you, this is Algebra."

The students gave mixed reactions to the news; many students breathed sighs of relief, while few students, including Billy, gave disgruntled groans.

"I am going to call roll; as I call your name tell the class your name, your favorite movie, and why it's your favorite movie," Ms. Williams instructed.

Billy knew this was his golden opportunity to impress people to make up for his lackluster stature. As Ms. Williams started calling names, Billy was planning the perfect joke for this occasion, running through his mental Rolodex. _Got it_, he silently thought to himself.

"Thomas Landry," Ms. Williams requested.

Thomas Landry was the most popular kid in school. He was an eighth-grader, and very popular with the girls. Thomas stood up confidently, ran his hands through his pitch-black hair while tossing his head back, and gave his response.

"Uh, hi. I'm Thomas, but my friends call me Tom. You guys can call me Thomas. My favorite movie is Friday Night Lights because it's a football movie and I love football." Thomas sat back down casually, as if he were sitting there the entire time.

"Thank you, Tom." Ms. Williams peered down at her roll sheet, "Billy Little."

This was Billy's one chance to fit in and make a good first impression to his classmates. He hopped onto his chair, grinning the biggest grin.

"Hi, I'm Billy," he introduced, confidently. "I'm part _of the Lollipop Gang, the Lollipop Gang, the Lollipop Gang_…"

Most of the class smiled, partly in embarrassment and partly because they thought he was funny. Ms. Williams knew what Billy was doing and simply smiled, while looking down to the floor.

"Oh, and, uh, my favorite movie is _The Little Rascals_, because I've always wanted to be able to wiggle my ears like Alfalfa."More giggles came from the class.

"Well, thank you Billy. It's good to have you in class," welcomed Ms. Williams.

Billy made his way back down to his seat, feeling proud and accomplished, as if he were the king of the world.

Jennifer leaned over to Billy, "You're really funny, you know that?" she asked Billy, whose ego was growing by the second.

Billy smiled, embarrassingly, and said, "well, I do what I can."

*RING*

Just like that, first period was over. Billy hopped out of his chair and observed his schedule once again.

"English with Mr. Doofus," Billy whispered to himself, chuckling silently. "This guy should be a hoot," he declared as he strutted to his next class.


End file.
